higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kameda
Kameda erscheint das erste Mal in der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai" in Folge 3 "Erwachendes Unglück Kapitel 2 - Machtlosigkeit". Er ist ein sehr begabter Baseball-Spieler und spielt eigentlich in einer Hochschul-Mannschaft, die am Koushien, einem nationalen Baseballturnier, teilnimmt. Wegen seiner Wurftechnik ist er ein gefürchteter Pitcher. In der Folge, in der er zum ersten Mal erscheint, spielt seine Mannschaft, die Okinomiya Titans, gegen Irie Kyousukes Team „Hinamizawa Fighters“. Kameda unterstützt die Okinomiya Titans, da er als Kind dort gespielt hatte, bevor er seine sportliche Karriere anderswo fortsetzte. Da er so ein guter Spieler ist, war seine Mannschaft dabei, zu gewinnen, nachdem die Hinamizawa Fighters ursprünglich geführt hatten. Dies wollte Satoko Houjou nicht zulassen, da ihr älterer Bruder Satoshi Houjou in Iries Mannschaft gespielt hatte und außerdem Mion die Hinamizawa Fighters als Batter unterstützte, jedoch gegen Kamedas Würfe keine Chance hatte. Zudem spielten Okamura und Tomita bei den Hinamizawa Fighters. Satoko lief zu einer naheliegenden Telefonzelle und rief Keiichi an, der mit einem Golfschläger auftauchte, da er Satoko missverstanden hatte und dachte, es gebe eine Schlägerei. Als dann das Spiel begann und Kameda seine Mannschaft immer weiter in Führung brachte, sprach Keiichi in der Halbzeit mit ihm. Er sagte er solle die Hinamizawa Fighters gewinnen lassen. Kameda lehnte das natürlich sofort ab, aber Keiichi erpresste ihn mit geheimen Informationen. Kameda hatte in einem Interview gesagt, er esse als Sportler am liebsten gegrilltes Rindfleisch. Aber da das Restaurant, das Kameda bevorzugte, einem Verwandten von Mion gehörte, wusste sie, dass er dort am liebsten niedliche Desserts isst und diese gierig herunterschlingt. Keiichi bezeichnete ihn als Perversen und verglich die Desserts mit jungen Mädchen, die durch Kamedas gierige Essweise "geschändet" würden. Kameda fing daraufhin an zu weinen und schämte sich, pervers zu sein. Aber Keiichi munterte ihn auf und sagte, es sei für einen Mann in Ordnung, pervers zu sein, man müsse nur den Mut haben, dazu zu stehen. Er forderte ihn nochmals auf, die Hinamizawa Fighters gewinnen zu lassen, und bestach ihn mit zwei „All you can eat“-Tickets für das Restaurant Angel Mort. Kameda nahm dieses Angebot an und ließ Iries Mannschaft gewinnen. Er wurde daraufhin ein Freund und Bewunderer von Keiichi und meinte, dass Keiichi ihm die Augen für seine wahre Persönlichkeit geöffnet habe. thumb|210px|Kameda, das in der OVA. Kameda erscheint das zweite Mal auch in der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai" in der Folge 9 "Massaker Kapitel 4 - Verhandlung". In dieser Folge sollte er mit seiner Mannschaft sowie Stammkunden aus dem Angel Mort Keiichi und seinen Freunden dabei helfen, Satoko Houjou vor dem Missbrauch ihres Onkels Teppei zu schützen. Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen schafften sie es, Satoko zu retten. In der ersten OVA von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira erscheint Kameda für einen kurzen Moment. Keiichi träumte wegen des neuen Hinamizawa-Syndroms davon, in einem Diener-Outfit Baseball mit den Okinomiya Titans zu spielen. Aussehen Kameda hat kurzes rasiertes dunkles Haar, dunkle Augen und Sommersprossen in seinem Gesicht. Beim Baseballspielen trägt er wie üblich ein weißes Trikot und eine weiße Kappe. An seinen freien Tagen trägt er ein grünes kurzes T-Shirt mit Kragen, eine blaue Hose und dunkle Schuhe. Trivia *Über ihn wurde bereits in einer Zeitschrift wegen seines Talents im Baseball berichtet. *Desserts erinnern ihn an reine und unschuldige Mädchen, die knapp bekleidet sind *Er liebt Süßigkeiten bunt, cremig, süß und niedlich. *Als er in der Grundschule war, spielte er für die Okinomiya Titans. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich